Consumers and businesses face a growing tide of malicious software that threatens the stability and performance of their computers and the security of their data. Computer programmers with malicious motivations have created and continue to create viruses, Trojan horses, worms and other programs in an attempt to compromise computer systems. These malicious programs are often referred to as malware. In an attempt to evade detection and removal, some exploits may inject malware into malicious programmers may even inject malware into system files.
Traditional anti-malware systems may attempt to repair system files by identifying malware injected into the system files and removing the malware while leaving the remainder of the system files intact. Unfortunately, traditional anti-malware systems may not always correctly repair infected system files. For example, traditional anti-malware systems may leave illegitimate portions of infected system files intact and/or remove legitimate portions of infected system files. In some cases, traditional anti-malware systems may determine that infected system files cannot be repaired. Furthermore, polymorphic malware may increase the difficulty of isolating and removing malware from infected system files. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for repairing system files.